Victoria
Victoria (فيكتوريا in Arabic) (Vittoria in Italian) (Victória in Portuguese) is a communist empire, it is former Portuguese, Roman, Ottoman and Arabic. History In 219 BC, The Roman Empire discovered an island near to South Europe, it was callen Victoria. (Victory in Latin) With the fall of Roma, the island was given to the Ottomans, but they didn't want it, so the island keeped lost until 1234, being populated by Okatian indigenous people, but Portugal tried to reach Asia and found it again, it used to be called "Victorianas" at this moment, its capital was named "Gales". In 1600, Victorianas declared independence. at 1812, its name turned "Victoria", 13 years later, some arabians imigrated to Victoria. 36 years later, Jews and Christians also joined Victoria. In 1916, Austria-Hungary invaded Victoria, and it decalred war at Central Powers, UK restored the country along with Spain and Portugal. in 1928, Victoria banned all references to atheism and lgbt for being a religious country, in the same year, it soccer club launched, they could play world cup 1930, but they could pass the group stage, only came backing in 1954. Nazi Germany tried to invade Victoria, but they held the soldiers and reached Südwind (Currently known as Southwind) After World War II, with the Scramble for the Ghost Archipelago, Victoria took over most of Efoca Island from Okatia. The northwestern part, however, became independent as Schotekanya. 35% of the Schomen recognized Victorian as its languange and only 10% as its unic languange In 1957, it launched its official languange Victorian, mergin latin, portuguese and arabic, muslims aren't banned because they're part of the country's history, not as the athiest, that died by guilhoutine. In 1962, it becomen communist because of a civil war, in 1986, it won its first world cup, only backing to win in 2018, and also sedied the world cup in 2002. The UK invaded the Southeast of Victoria in 2020, They tried to invade the full country, but Victoria and UK have different climates, so most of the soldiers died by termal-shock, British Victoria died in Late 1/19/20 Holidays NOTE: The dates are in dd/mm, not mm/dd * 15/1: Christimas (Nataledia) * 14/2: Valentine's Day (Valantinne Dia) * 29/2: Leap Year (Palera Ani) * 4/3: Carnival (Kanavo) * 14/3 Islam Pride Fest (Allah-Theists) (Fiesta Isamu Spalba) * 29/3: Independence day (Ralaisbate Dia) * 10/4: Easter (God-Theists) (Pasaac) * 22/4 - 29/4: Golden Week (Sebtemdia d'Olrume) * 15/6 Veterans Day (Dia Vaetani) (Victoria Version) * 1/7: Kids day (Dia Projove) * 15/10: Victoria Day (Victoria Dia) * 31/10- Halloween (Hallodia) * 1/11- Respect Day (Hairvato Dia) * 2/11 Day of the Deads (Peceda Dia) * 10/12- Thanksgiving (Agrasha'dia) (Agrashagragomento Dia) * 24/12 - 25/12: Savior (Salmuna) * 31/12 Everything Day (Togemia Dia) School Holidays Winter Holidays starts from Thanksgiving and ends one week after Christmas. Leap Years are holidays too, school is out on these days, unlike the rest of the world, When it's 2000 for example, they have to Leap Days: 29 and 30. Carnival is also a holiday, it ends on a Wednesday. Independece day makes kids and teens out for one day. From Easter to Golden Week, school is out. School ends on June, it restarts on September. Kids miss school from October 31th to November 2nd because it's lute time. Grammar * Exana Eogana (I exist) * Tanvos Eogana (You exists) * Femeaani Eogana (She exists) * Meleaani Eogana (He exists) * Exanas Eogana (We Exists) * Tanvonni Eogana (You exists) * Femmi Eogana (They exists) * Melenni Eogana (They exists) Map Category:Fictional countries Category:Monarchies Category:Fictional socialist countries Category:Portuguese-speaking countries and territories Category:Arabic-speaking countries Category:Fictional countries in Europe Category:European Union Category:Pages owned by Luciano Existe and AutismProud Category:Victoria Category:Islam countries Category:Religious countries Category:Anti-Gay countries Category:Anti-Atheism countries Category:Fictional countries in Middle East Category:Fictional countries in Asia Category:Christian countries